Different Worlds
by CelTakerCena
Summary: John is a mermaid and believed that the human world is bad...but he meets someone that changes it...M/M slash contains smut
1. Chapter 1

**John is a mermaid and believed that the humans are bad. But John meets one that changes everything. **

* * *

John P.O.V 

Well, here I am. The ocean, in a place called Atlantis. It's pretty amazing. The fishes, sharks, whales, and dolphins you name it; and of course Mermaids. Yup, I'm a mermaid. All I do is swim and swim, sometimes hunt.

But sad part is rule number 1. Don't go to surface; number 2, don't let humans see you. Well, what a life. But I get it. It's dangerous out there. Lots of bad people, lots of killing, so I will just stay here.

But there is one thing though; I want to see the world out there. I want to know what it's like up there. I sighed and just swam.

"John!" someone yelled. I turned to see my pet. He is a Great White Shark, name is Slash. "Wait up"

I stopped and waited for Slash. Slash then licked me and I laughed.

"Where are you going?" he asked

"I don't know, but I want to go somewhere I am not supposed to" I said with a smile

"What! You can't go there, it's too dangerous…you could get caught" he said

"No, I won't…and you're coming with me" I said

Slash looked away then backed at me. "Okay then…let's go"

I smiled. I got on him and we swam. I showed him the way to this one place. We stopped and hid behind a rock.

It was a sunken boat. It was there for a long time, and nobody wanted to go near it.

"Come on" I swam to the boat and looked for some entrance. Slash just followed and stopped when I turned to him. "Keep watch…I'm going in"

Slash nodded "Be careful"

I laughed and went inside the boat. I searched and found something strange. It was like a watch, it had numbers, but it looks neat.

I swam and got a statue. It was a man standing and looked up, like he is the captain.

"John! Someone is coming" said Slash

I quickly swam, and Slash and I hid behind a big rock. It was my friend, well now my enemy. Randy and Phillip. Ever since he became an officer, or a guardian; he has been getting me in trouble. I just sighed and swam away with Slash.

"Do you ever talk to him?" Slash asked

"No, not anymore, he can't keep a secret anymore, I hate that" I said. "And he also took the one that I liked"

"Well, one day, you will be happier than him don't worry" said Slash with a smile.

"I already am…I'm always happy with you" I said as I smiled. "Come on let's have some fun"

I got on Slash. He swam up to the surface and then jumped out of the water to catch a fish. He is really good. He is so big and beautiful. He is talented.

I went to the surface and see the sun high up in the sky. I wonder why it's so dangerous out there. I started swimming. I then heard a cry. I turned to see a boat with Slash caught by a net.

"John!" he yelled.

I swam fast but then stopped when I heard some noises. I then see humans walking around the boat laughing.

"Come on…let's eat this shark shall we"

I panicked when I heard the man. "NO!"

"JOHN! Help me!"

* * *

**The humans have Slash...want would John do **

**keep reading**


	2. Chapter 2

**How would John save Slash...he pet**

* * *

John P.O.V 

I swam but then I stopped when I saw some swords. My friend was in trouble and I can't do anything about.

I turned to see another boat getting closer. I watched in awe. The boat was beautiful. I then see someone jumped on a rope and swing to the other side.

The man was strong, buff, filled with tattoos. He had a goatee, and bandana wrapped around his head. I guess he is a pirate. I swam and jumped to the boat. I just hid.

"Hey guys, you know it's bad to kill some sharks right?" he said "Look at him, he is so beautiful"

"Oh you son of a bitch Mark…stay out of this" the other man yelled

I guess his name is Mark.

He laughed and took out a sword. The three charged towards him. Mark jumped and made the three guys crash each other. Mark laughed and grabbed one and threw him. Mark punched the other and he fell right through the floor.

I laughed as he had fun with these guys. He was so handsome. He then got one and threw him to the water.

"Oops my bad" he said as he went after the last man. Mark got the ropes and swings to hit the man on the chest. The man goes through the door. I laughed.

Mark stood up and brushed himself up. Mark then walked to Slash.

"It's okay buddy…I'm here to help…you are free to go" said Mark to Slash. "Just hold on…okay buddy"

Mark took the sword and cuts the ropes. The net is free. Slash is free.

"Go buddy…swim have fun" Mark said

Slash swam then stopped to stare at him. Mark smiled and waved. Slash gave a nod and swam away.

Mark laughed and swings to his boat to meet with a man. He was bold, muscular, goatee. I guess that's his friend.

I swam and went after Slash.

"Slash" I yelled.

Slash stopped and looked behind. "John"

"Oh Slash…I'm so glad you are okay" I said as I hugged him.

"John…he saved me…a human saved me" said Slash

"I know…I know…maybe there is something good out there"

"Hey guys!"

We stopped and looked behind us.

"What do you mean…saved by a human"

I sighed. It was Randy and Phillip.

"It was nothing; we are just making up stories"

"Sure…come with us…you are talking to the king" said Phillip

I grunted and all of us swam after Randy and Phillip. Great just great…I don't want to see the king. Hunter…his name is Hunter…the kings of kings…but he is so mean.

"Guys wait here" said Randy as he entered the castle.

I sighed and hugged Slash tight. Randy came out and smiled.

"He would like to see you" he said with a big smile.

I sighed and swam inside. I swam and stood up straight. He was looking down shaking his head.

"John…why…you know the rules, why would you go and let the humans see you" said Hunter

"Sir…that's now true…we weren't even near the humans I swear" I said

"Randy told me…the humans saved you…explain to me that" he said

"Okay…Slash was caught by a net…and the humans were about to eat him…but then one person came and helped Slash escaped" I said

"And how do you know this?" he asked

"Because…I was there with Slash…"

"You cannot be near humans! John the humans would of killed you"

"But Slash was in trouble…I had to do something…other than run" I yelled back "Maybe not all humans are bad…the one human saved Slash…maybe there is more out there"

"No John…All humans are the same…"

"But not him"

"Let me talk! John I'm going to have to punish you"

I stared in anger "What!"

"You broke the rules…you will stay in the dungeon for three days"

"THREE DAY!" I yelled "It's not fair…the humans didn't even see me"

"John…you broke the rules…no go!"

I groaned and swam away. Randy and Phillip held me and swam me to the dungeon. Slash stopped and smiled.

"I'll be back John…got to get food" he said

"Be careful!" I said

He nodded and swam. Great, stuck here again. I hate this. I sighed and sat on a rock.

Slash swam up and saw the same man that saved him. Slash looked closer and he was playing a guitar. It was beautiful.

Slash than swam down.

"It's him again" he said

"Really" I smiled wide and went to the bars. "Oh I wish I could see him one more time"

"Oh you will, just wait three days…he still might be there"

"I hope so…oh Slash…he is so handsome...hot…he is like a dream…maybe he will be mine…and we will live together"

Slash rolled his eyes. "Oh John…you with your fantasy"

"Hey…I love to dream…but I wish they can come true"

"They will…don't worry…you are just going to have to wait"

I sighed and nodded. "Oh I think his name is Mark…right"

"Yes…"

"Mark…uh...Oh Mark…" I said as I breathe in and out.

Slash laughed. I just raised my eyebrow towards him. Slash then laughed harder. I laughed with him.

"Oh John…if I was the king I would have killed you" said Randy as he smiled big "But then that's too mean"

"Go away Randy" I said

Randy and Phillip laughed "Sure. We will after we do something first"

Randy and Phillip got in my cell. Randy then punched me across the face. I yelled and went towards the wall. Phillip held my arms back.

Slash charged and tried to break the cell, but it didn't work. Slash was getting angry. Randy punched me one more time. I spit out blood, and they both dropped me down.

They left laughing. Slash charged but Randy and Phillip escaped. Slash grunts and looks at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Yes…I'm fine…but it does hurt" I said as I got up. "Umm…I'm going to sleep now"

Slash nodded and he started swimming off. I felt a tear go down my cheek. I then closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**Mark had saved Slash...what is John thinking now?**


	3. Chapter 3

**What's next for John...what will he do after he is free **

* * *

John P.O.V

Three day past and I were free to go. I swam to the king and stood there.

"Okay…John there is a thunderstorm out there" said Hunter "I don't want you or your friend to go up there"

I nodded and he gives a nod.

"Now go…I don't want you to go up to the surface"

I nodded and went to my house. I stared up and see lots of waves here and there. It was magnificent. I have seen thunderstorms but this one is different. I smiled and started swimming away.

I then went up and saw a boat splashing; going up and down. Slash then came behind me.

"Hey John…it's too dangerous to be out here…it's a thunderstorm"

"I know…but it's stronger than all the others one" I said "And look at the boat…isn't that the same boat Mark was on"

"Yes" he answered

"Then come on…let's go find out"

I swam and then stopped when I saw him fighting with other people. I looked to see the bald man tied up. I was scared what was going on.

Mark tried to fight the three men. One man hits Mark on the knee. Mark yelled and falls down to one knee. Mark then tried his best and charged towards the man. Mark started punching him. The other man then hits Mark on the head.

Mark groans and falls down. Mark gets up slowly. Mark was then stabbed on trough the stomach. He gasped and stared. Mark then fell down not moving.

I gasped as he fell. He was bleeding. I need to help him. The man then picked him up.

"Look Steve…at your best friend" he said

"NO!" Steve yelled "Don't you dare Bray"

Bray then stabbed Mark again. I closed my eyes. Bray then threw Mark to the water. I watched as Mark sank to the ocean.

Bray laughed and went to his own boat. Steve just started crying. "MARK!"

The three left, after they untied Steve. Steve ran to the edge. I just went under the water, hoping he doesn't see me.

He yells and turns back. He heads towards the shore. I watched him go. I swam and saw Mark floating down.

"We have to save him" I said

"What…?" said Slash

"You heard me…come on, let's take him to the shore" I said as I held him and placed him on Slash. "But wait…I need to get the water that cures wounds"

"Okay but hurry…and I think the storm is gone" said Slash

I swam as fast as I could. I stopped right in front of a room. No one is allowed in there. The things they have are magical. It helps you with everything. I breathe in and went inside.

I searched and found the bottle that I needed. I got it and swam to meet with slash.

"Slash" I yelled

He turned and smiled. "About time John"

I rolled my eyes. "Come on…let's take him"

I placed Mark on Slash and both of us swam to the shore. Slash stopped right before. That's how far he could go. I carried Mark. Man he is heavy. I swam and placed him on the sand. I crawled and dragged him with me.

I got the bottle. It was magical water. It heals wounds. I placed some on my hands. I then rubbed it around his chest. I slowly worked, enjoying his muscles. I smiled and stared at him.

"Man…you look even hotter close" I whispered

I looked down; he cut was disappearing. He groaned and I smiled. Mark rolled and blinked a few times. Mark vision was blurry. I laughed as he blinked and turned his head.

He looks so handsome. I looked at Slash. "He's awake"

Slash nodded "Okay…no come on…we have to go"

I rolled my eyes. Mark groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He then stared at me. I laughed as he stared at me.

"Who…who are you" he asked

I smiled and stared at him. "I'm…." I then heard a gunshot. I panicked and crawled to the ocean and hid. Mark got up.

"Wait...Don't go" he yelled as he tried to get up.

I stared at him. He was looking for me. I shook my head. Slash then came up behind me. I jumped.

"Slash…don't do that" I said

"You let a human see you…" said Slash

"Yes...so…He didn't do anything…all he said is who am I" I said as I smiled wide.

"Oh…Slash he is so…so handsome" I said as I stared at him.

Mark walked around looking for the one that saved him. Mark paced around and went behind rocks. Mark then looked towards the ocean. Mark rubbed his head and walked again.

Mark then stared back. Mark shook his head and walked.

It was getting dark. I had to get back. I held on to Slash and he swam as fast as he can. We stopped and I went to straight to my bed. I then covered myself.

"Goodnight Slash" I said

"Night…John" he said as he went to his cage. I smiled wide as I had great dreams.

* * *

**John helps Mark and Mark sees him. **

**What will John do next **


	4. Chapter 4

**John had a great day what's next **

* * *

John P.O.V

I smiled as the sun went up. I got up and stretched. I yawned then felt something. I looked at it, it was the magical water. I gasped. I forgot to return it. I swam and went to the room. I placed the water and swam back.

I breathe out and shook my head. "That was close"

I then see Slash sleeping. I didn't sharks can sleep.

"GOOD MORNING" I yelled

He jumped and started swimming. He bumped into my wall. I laughed as he stared at me with anger. I then went up to hug him.

"I'm sorry I scared you" I said

"You are not forgiven" said Slash

"Okay…how about I give you this fish" I said

Slash smiled "Okay then"

I threw him the fish and he ate the whole thing. I smiled. I went and got my stuff together.

"What are you doing?" asked Slash"

"I'm going to the shore" I said

"What why?"

"Because…I think Mark is still there" I said as I sighed and got the rest.

"What if he's not?"

"Then I'll just swim back here" I said as I started swimming.

"Wait for me" said Slash

…

Mark was walking around the beach. "I wonder…if he is going to come back" he whispered. Mark looked at his stomach. It was cure…he remembered being stabbed then he sees a man.

Mark smiled. The man had blues eyes, he was so cute when he smiles. Mark sat down and looked out the ocean. Mark then got a guitar and started playing the music.

I swam up to him with a guitar. "Wow, that's beautiful music he's playing"

"I know right" said Slash

"I never heard such a sound" I smiled and went closer. I then stopped what if he doesn't like me. O well, it's worth a try. I breathe in and went out the water.

Mark looked up shocked. Mark was speechless. Mark came closer to me. I smiled and crawled to the chore. Mark then sits down a few feet in front of me.

Mark just stared, he looked confuse. I grin and crawled closer. I stopped when I was an inch away from him. Mark stared blankly, he then blinked.

"You...you were the one that saved me" he said

I didn't say anything.

"Can you talk…do you understand me" he questioned.

"Yes…I can…" I said with a big smile

"WHOO" Mark jumped back. "You talk…and…"

"What?" I asked

I crawled and revealed my fin. Mark just stared blankly at it.

"You're a…a…a…" he said as he was shocked.

"A mermaid" I said

"Oh okay…okay" Mark got up and slowly backed away slowly. Mark then panicked. "What!" Mark paced back and forth. I just watched as he paced. Why was he doing this?

"I thought mermaids don't exist…" Mark said

"Of course they do…we live in Atlantis" I said

"Atlantis…great…and ya'll could speak to animals, like whales, and …."

"Oh yes…I have a great white shark as a friend…his name is Slash"

"What?"

Slash jumped up and smiled. Mark jumped back and hid behind a rock. I laughed and hugged Slash. "This is Slash"

"Oh…well he is a big shark" Mark said as he shook his head. "This is all a dream…it can't be true"

Mark closed his eyes and counted to ten. Mark then opened his eyes. Mark turned to see John and Slash waving at him. "OHH"

"This is just a dream…just a dream…" he whispered

"It's not a dream…we are here…it's daytime" I said

Mark then looked at me. "Right" Mark smiled and sat down in front of me. Mark reached out a hand.

I smiled and held out my hand. I touched his hand and gasped. Mark I then looked at each other.

"You are…real" said Mark

"Of course" I said I held his hand and placed it on my fin. He gasped.

"It's so slimy…just like a whale's skin" he whispered.

Slash came up and smiled. Mark jumped back again.

"You can pet my shark if you want"

Mark swallowed and stared "really"

"Yes come on…he won't bite" I said as I kissed Slashed.

Mark held his hand slowly to Slash nose. Slash then got closer and Mark touched him.

"Wow" Mark whispered "This is amazing"

I laughed as he started petting Slash. Mark then looked at me.

"Thank you…for saving me" said Mark

"You're welcome…glad to help" I said as I stared at him. Mark smiled and turned away.

"How is the ocean…" asked Mark

"It's wonderful…lots of animals, out there. You could go everywhere and it's so beautiful" I said "Especially when the sunsets"

Mark laughed "Then…what brings you here?"

I swallowed hard. I came because I wanted to see him, but I can't tell him that.

"I wanted to know what it's like out here" I said as I looked around the shore. "What's this place called?"

Mark laughed. "We called this a beach"

"Oh wow…and this little things?"

"They are seashells" Mark smiled.

I then looked at his neck. He had something wrapped around it. I reached and held it. Mark just stared.

"And what is this wrapped around your neck?" I asked as I felt it.

"It's called a necklace…this is a shark's tooth that people find" Mark explained as he smiled.

I then looked at the sky. I then looked at him and smiled.

"Hey I didn't catch your name" Mark said

"Oh…I'm John" I said as I smiled "John Cena"

"John…I'm Mark Calaway" he said as he held out his hand.

I held it and he shook them up and down. I smiled. I smiled and held his hand. Mark laughed and shook it again.

"It's a hand shake…this is how we say hello" Mark said

"Oh…when we say hello we hug" I said

"Really"

"Yes" I leaned and hugged Mark. Mark just stared, he then hugged me back. I let go and laughed. "Oh what was this thing you were playing?"

"Oh…it's a guitar…the song is called Could've Been"

"It sounds beautiful"

"I could teach you how to play" he said

"Cool"

Slash smiled and saw two people coming towards him. Slash swam.

"JOHN!" Slash yelled

I looked up along with Mark. Mark just stared in awe.

"They are coming…we have to get of here" yelled Slash

I panicked and looked at Mark. "Bye"

"Wait…I'm I going to see again"

"Yes…how about tomorrow" I said

"Sure" he said with a big smile. I laughed and crawled towards the water. I swam along with Slash back home. I went to my room and sat down. Hunter then came in.

I just looked up.

"John…Randy saw you swimming towards the surface…is that true" Hunter asked

"No…I was just swimming with Slash" I lied "I helped him catch some fishes, but I never went up to the surface"

"Ok then…remember John…you will be punished if you go up there" Hunter said as he left.

I groaned and threw my book. "Oh Randy…why are you like this?"

Slash came "How did he see us?"

"I don't know…but…we have to be more careful" I said. I then smiled and laughed as I remember Mark. "Today was a good day"

* * *

**Mark knows about John...and John enjoyed being with Mark...would anyone find out where John was **


	5. Chapter 5

**What's next for John **

* * *

John P.O.V

I woke up and packed my stuff again. I laughed and stared at Slash. I smiled and went up to him slowly. I petted Slash. Slash woke up and smiled. It's been three weeks since Mark and I have been together. I started to feel something strange.

Today is our three week anniversary. I laughed. I have learned a lot from him. I learned how to play the guitar, and what the people do.

"Come on…" I whispered.

"Okay…but I want food" said Slash

"Okay but come on let's go"

Slash and I went out and was stopped by Randy and Phillip. I grunted and just breathe in and out.

"May I help you two?" I asked

"Yes…where are you going this early" Randy asked

"I'm getting some fishes for Slash, he is hungry" I said as I stared at the two.

"Oh okay…but be careful John...Maybe you will be caught by a human" Phillip said as he laughed.

"Come on Slash…" I said as we both swam away from them.

"You will be locked up again" Randy yelled.

I rolled my eyes and kept swimming. Slash got a few fishes and ate them whole. I just watched and learned how they eat.

I swam and went to a shore. I then saw two people whirling around. What were they doing? Then they lips to lips. I smiled and watched them. I then turned to see Mark down the beach. I swam after him.

"Hey Mark" I yelled

Mark turned and smiled "Hey John"

I swam up and sat down. Mark sat down next to me.

"Glad you came" said Mark

"Well, I…I…wanted to see you" I said as I blushed. Mark laughed and stared at me. "How was your day today?"

"Well, the same as always" said Mark "Just walking and working"

"Oh nice" I said

"How about you?" asked Mark

"Me…I just went hunting with Slash" I said "He eats a lot"

Mark laughed and shook his head.

"Oh Mark…." I said

"Yes…thanks for saving Slash from the bad people" I said as I looked down and blushed.

"You're welcome" he said

I smiled and leaned. Mark didn't move. I then stopped and stared into his eyes. I sat back down and sighed. Mark just looked at the sky.

"I saw these people…they were swirling, and whirling, hugging" I said

"Oh they were dancing" said Mark "You dance with the music"

"That's sounds like fun and they were lips to lips" I said

"Kissing?" Mark asked

"Yes…kissing" I said "Have you ever kissed somebody?"

Mark laughed and shook his head "No…not really"

"Oh…I heard you're first kiss is suppose to be magical"

"It is magical…but you need to find the right person to kiss" Mark said "You know…like true love"

"True love" I whispered.

I turned to Mark and jumped on him. I then kissed him. Mark was surprised at first. Mark then kissed my back. I wrapped my arms around Mark's neck and held him tight. Mark wrapped his arms around my waist.

Mark kissed my deep. It felt amazing, wonderful. I moaned and held him tighter. We then separated for some air. Mark smiled and kissed me again. I melted in his arms.

Mark then stared at me. I laughed along with him. Mark hugged me. I laughed and kissed him.

"John" he whispered.

I was about to speak but then an arrow stabbed Mark. I gasped. Mark yelled and I held him down.

"Mark!" I yelled

Mark was hurting; and blood was dripping from the wound. I took the arrow out. I turned to see Randy and Phillip with bow and arrows.

"What the hell!" I yelled

"John…you are coming with us" said Randy

"No…I am not going anywhere" I cried as I held on to Mark. Phillip came and grabbed my arm. I was dragged away from Mark.

"John!" yelled Mark as he tried to crawl to get me. Slash was captured by a net.

Randy and Phillip took us both back home. I watched as Mark collapse. I cried and struggle to get free.

We got home and I was thrown in front of Hunter. He stared at me confused.

"What is going on?" he asked

"John…here was with a human" Phillip said

"What!" Hunter yelled

"Yes…he was kissing a human" said Randy

"John!...you know the rules…how dare you do this" Hunter yelled

I looked down, tears going down my cheek.

"The humans are bad…he wouldn't have killed you" said Hunter

"No…he is nice to me" I yelled back

"Every human are bad…."

"Except for him!" I yelled back

"How could you say this…human are"

"No…they are not bad…I meant a few and they were kind and gentle" I said as I stood up straight.

Hunter sighed "Randy and Phillip…I want you to go kill the human John was with"

"NO!" I yelled "You can't"

"And why not…"

"You can't kill him…" I yelled

"John…he is going to have to die, for our safety"

"No! Please…" I cried "I love him!"

Hunter gasped and stared at me with anger. I stood up straight and stared at him back.

"I love him!" I yelled

Hunter sits down and thinks. "John...How do you love him?"

"I love him…he showed me so many things about life" I said "He is just always there for me"

Hunter looks at Randy and Phillip. I just fell down and cried. Hunter grabbed his magic trident and held it up. I see something glowing. I looked down to see my fin disappearing.

I was then a human. I could see my feet. I laughed.

"John…you have three days to prove that not all humans are bad…" said Hunter "Now go before you lose your breath"

I nodded then felt like I couldn't breathe. Slash came up and swam up to the surface. Mark was sitting down wrapping his shoulder. Mark then sees Slash.

"Slash!" Mark yelled as he ran to Slash. Mark looked and saw John hanging on. Mark helped him and carried him to the shore. Mark then notices he had legs.

"John…you are a human" said Mark surprised

I looked down at my feet and smiled "Look at my feet" I laughed then noticed I didn't have any clothes on. I blushed and cover myself up.

Mark chokes and looks away. Mark then got up and got a blanket. Mark then wrapped it around me.

I then hugged Mark tightly.

* * *

**John is now human...Hunter let's him prove that the people are good**

**what will happen next ...will John tell Mark he loves him **


	6. Chapter 6

**John is out on the real world..what will happen next?**

* * *

Hunter sighed and walked to his room. Randy and Phillip were angry. Randy looked down and got a knife.

"Randy what are you doing?" asked Phillip

"I'm going to kill Hunter…and take over the ocean" said Randy

Phillip smiled. "Okay…what's your plan?"

…

I tried to walk but lost balanced. I laughed as Mark got me.

"Here let me help" said Mark

Mark held my hand and helped me take each step. I then got my balanced. Mark lets go of me and I walked around him in circles.

Mark laughed and picked me up. I laughed as I spread my arms out. I then see Slash.

Mark placed me down and I took him with me to Slash.

"Slash…I'm going to miss you buddy" I said

"I'm going to miss you too" Slash

"No you won't" said Mark "We'll come here every day…to see you Slash"

"Really!" both John and Slashed said

"Sure" Mark said

I hugged Slash. "See you tomorrow Slash" I held Mark's hand and we both walked across the beach. I ran and Mark laughed.

Mark then chased after me. I then stopped in front of a big place.

"Wow…this place is big" I said

"This is my castle…I'm the king" said Mark "I rule this village"

"Wow…do you make them for you?" I asked

"No…no one works for me" said Mark "I work to protect my people"

"Oh…well Hunter…our king…makes us work for him" I said "But I think he is a good guy"

Mark stared at me.

"He is just trying to protect us" I said "I have to prove that there are good people here"

"Yes…John…there are but there are others that are bad" said Mark as he looked down "Some of them kill…or steal…and it's my job to stop those kind of people

"You're a good person Mark" I said as I smiled.

"Thanks….others tries to be good…but they just don't see it in them" he said "Let's go inside"

Mark held my hand and both of us walked inside. People smiled and waved at Mark. They all looked happy. Kids running around and chasing each other. Mark stops and grabs a red thing.

"Here try this…it's an apple" Mark said as he laughed.

I stared at it and took a bite. "Wow…this taste good"

Mark laughed "There's a lot more food for you to try"

I smiled "Well…come on"

…

Hunter swam and looked at his room. "What have I done…letting John go out in the other world" Hunter sighed and went to get a trident but it wasn't there.

Hunter turned and was then stabbed on the heart. Hunter gasped as he slowly fell down.

"MM Hunter…you were a great king…but it's our turn to rule Atlantis" said Randy

"Randy...how could you" cried Hunter as he tried to catch his air. "Why?"

"I want everybody to work for me…and to be punished when they go to the surface" said Phillip. Randy smiled.

Hunter then falls and closed his eyes. Randy and Phillip laughed.

"Now… what?" asked Phillip

"We will rule Atlantis and let John…enjoy his last few days with his love" said Randy "I will attack…tomorrow"

…

Mark walked me around; until we were stopped by someone.

"Hey Mark…how is it going"

"Fine Steve…going great" said Mark "Oh this is Steve…and Steve this is John"

"Oh nice to meet you John" said Steve as he lend out a hand. I stared at it and smiled. A handshake he wants.

"Nice to meet you too" I said I took the hand and shook it. Steve laughed and nodded.

"Well, I'm going to let you too alone…have fun" said Steve as he waved and left.

I watched him go and then heard a song playing. Winterspell was the name of the song. I looked at Mark. He smiled and lend out a hand. I took it and Mark lead me to the middle.

Mark placed my hand on his shoulder. Mark then held my other hand. Mark smiled and placed his hand on my hip. Mark then took a step to the side. I followed. Mark and I swayed around.

People then started joining us. Mark and I were twirling until we were separated by a few people. Mark danced with one, as I danced with the other. We all twirled having fun.

People laughed because Mark, the king, was dancing. Steve smiled and stared at Shawn.

"What…?" asked Shawn

"I think John…is the one for the King" said Steve

"You know…you're right…you could see it there eyes"

Steve smiled as he joined the dance. We all laughed, twisted, twirled, and spinning. We switched partners, and danced here and there.

I then met with Mark. I laughed as he started swaying and dancing with me. I placed my head on his chest. I then smiled. The song finished and Mark slowly brought me down as he carried me with his knees.

People cheered and smiled. I blushed and Mark leaned to give a little kiss. People cheered and clapped.

Mark stood me up and bowed down. I playfully bowed down to the people. Mark hugged me. We sat down and got some food to order.

We ate and talked; little kids are coming to greet Mark and all. The kids come up to hug him. He is just an amazing man. I smiled and the little kid went to me. I hugged him.

He then asked if I'm going to be the king too. I laughed and answered we will find out. Mark held my hand walked around.

"Mark I love this place…" I said as we sat down.

"Glad you like it" Mark said with a smile. "This place is called Ocean….Ocean Kingdom, because we live near the ocean"

"Wow what a name…" I said.

"Come on let's go inside" Mark said as he held my hand and walked with him.

I went inside the castle laughing with Mark.

"I had so much fun today" I said as I jumped.

"I'm glad you did" Mark said as he laughed. Mark then trips and I fell with him. We both laughed and stared at each other.

I then leaned and kissed him deeply. Mark wrapped his arms my waist. I then straddled him and kissed him more. I wrapped my arms around Mark and brought him as close as I can.

We broke apart and I stared at Mark. I never felt feeling before. I felt my stomach twist. I got up slowly and Mark got up with me.

"Mark…I want to tell you something" I said as I looked down.

"What is it?" Mark said as he went closer to me.

"Mark…I…I…" I whispered "Love you"

* * *

**John just confessed that he loves Mark...what will Mark say **


	7. Chapter 7

**John just confessed his love Mark...what will Mark say **

* * *

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that" said Mark

"I love you…" I said as I looked down.

Mark stared in shock. Mark looked down and sighed. Mark then stared at me.

"John…" whispered Mark "I love you too"

I looked up happy, surprised. I yelp and hugged him tight. I then kissed Mark.

"Let me show you…how much I love you" he whispered he kissed down my neck.

"Mark…what I'm I feeling" I asked

"I don't know what I'm feeling either" he laughed

Mark kissed down and removed my shirt that I brought. Mark leaned and kissed one of my nipples. I moaned and arched my back towards him. This feels really good.

Mark went down and placed my shorts down. I then felt him wrapped his hand around my cock. Oh this feels so good.

Mark kissed it down. I moaned and clawed his head. Mark got up and removed his shirt and pants off. I gasped as I saw his member.

I then placed my hand on his cock. It was hard, smooth, and just right. I kneeled down and kissed the top. I then stared up at him.

"Suck me" he whispered.

Mark held my head and I insert Mark's cock in my mouth. Mark then pumped into my mouth. I groaned, as he moaned.

I pumped his lower half of his cock. Mark moaned and flipped his hair back. Mark then stops. Mark picked me up and kissed me. Mark placed me down on the bed. Mark crawled on top of me and kissed his way up.

I arched my back towards him. I looked at his cock, I felt in need. I need some release. Mark then placed cock over mine. Mark then pumped up and down; rubbing our cocks together. I moaned.

Mark moved his hips faster and I placed my hands on his hips. "OHYES" I moaned

Mark then moved them slower; then faster; then slower. It felt so good. Mark then stops and kissed me deeply, with passion, with lust. Mark then stared at me.

"It's going to hurt at first" he whispered

I just swallowed and nodded my head "What are you going to do?" I asked.

"I'm going to make love to you" he whispered.

Mark held his member and insert inside me. I gasped as he slowly entered. Mark then did a thrust and he was in. I cried out, and moaned. "MARK"

Mark held still and kissed me. Mark kissed me again and we locked eyes with each other. Mark then moved his hips up and down; slowly. I moaned.

"AHH" I cried.

Mark kissed me and thrusted slowly, moving his hips, and body over mine. I held tight to him.

"AHH MARK" I cried

Mark pumped faster. "MM John…so tight"

Mark pumped faster. I felt something building up. I closed my eyes and moaned loudly. I then wrapped my legs and arms around him. I placed my hands on his cheeks. I moaned and cried, arched my back.

"OH John…John…" groaned Mark.

I moved my hands to his back and clawed. Mark grunts as I moaned.

Mark thrusted quickly; wanting release. I clinched his back and moaned. I then climaxed and my seed released. I moaned and cried.

"OHH MARK" I moaned. I felt my body weak trembling. Mark then stops and kissed my rough. I held on to him.

'Oh Mark…that felt great…" I moaned

"Shh…I'm not done with you yet" he whispered

Mark then pumped again. I gasped and arched my back towards him. Mark pumped slowly into me. I kissed him and locked eyes with him.

"Mark" I whispered "Mark…."

Mark smiled and thrusted faster. "Oh baby"

I stared at him. He was hitting my spot. I looked down to see his cock disappear inside me. I hugged him tight. Mark placed his head on my neck and thrusted.

"OH" I cried "OHH YESSS"

I cummed; feeling amazing. Mark kissed me.

"Ahh John…Ahh…ahh" groaned Mark "John…I'm so close"

Mark pumped one last time and I felt something in my stomach.

"JOHN baby" moaned Mark.

Mark collapse and I just hugged him. I panted trying to get my breath back.

"OH Mark…that felt amazing" I whispered

"I know…you were amazing" he said as he kissed me. Mark slowly pulls off, and lies down next to me. I hugged him and stared at him.

Mark looked down and kissed me.

"I'm glad I found you" he whispered

"I'm glad too…" I said as I slowly went to sleep.

…  
Randy took the trident and placed it on the ocean floor. Randy looked around and sees Phillip coming.

"What is your plan?" asked Phillip

"I'm going to create a Tsunami" said Randy "And droned every single people…in the kingdom where John is"

"Oh creative" said Phillip "It would be fun to watch"

"Yes…when the sun rises…I will start" said Randy.

Slash over heard and gasped. "I have to warn John…but how…" Slash turned and swam towards the shore. Slash stopped and sees the castle. Slash jumps but doesn't see anything.

"Come on John…" whispered Slash.

* * *

**Randy is planning something...what can Slash do?**


	8. Chapter 8

**What next...Randy is has a plan**

* * *

Randy woke as the sun hit his eyes. Randy got up and picked up the trident. Randy closed his eyes and hits the ocean floor. The waves went back and got bigger. Randy held it and smiled.

Phillip sat there and watched the waved colliding and splashing. Randy then hits the floor again; this time making a bigger wave.

…

I woke up and saw Slash on the shore. I gasped and ran out. Mark woke and got his clothes and followed me.

I stopped right in front of Slash.

"What are you doing here…you know the water is too shallow" I said as I tried to pull him back to the water.

"John…Randy…he is going to flood all this place" said Slash

"What…" I asked, confused.

"Randy killed Hunter…and now he had the power to control this sea"

"What! No" I shook my head. I then looked up to see a giant waved coming towards the place. Mark runs behind me and stops as he stared at the wave. Steve came along.

"We have to get the people to the top" Mark yelled.

I was about to get up but then I felt like I was being dragged.

"MARK!" I yelled

Mark ran and grabbed my hand.

"Steve….tell everyone to go to the very top of the mountain" Mark yelled "GO!"

Steve nodded and went to the village. Mark pulled my and carried me. The water then came crashing down. Mark looks back and started running. I held tight and watched Slash swim to the water.

The water then crashes to us. I felt myself getting twirled and splashing everywhere. I tried to swim but the water was to strong.

I swam up to a rock that was tall enough. I searched for Mark.

"MARK!" I yelled "MARK! Come on Mark"

I looked to see a hand floating. I reached and pulled him out. It was Mark.

I hugged him and cried. "Mark" I whispered

I started CPR, the way Mark taught me. I did mouth to mouth.

"COME ON!" I yelled getting worried "Please Mark"

Mark then coughed and gasped. I smiled and kissed him.

"I'm fine" he whispered.

We both looked up and I see Randy swimming on top of water. I stared at him angry. Randy then smiled and throws water at us. We both fall back to the ocean.

Randy swayed the ocean back and forth. I got dizzy and felt my body weak. I then felt my body being carried. I was placed on a rock and looked to see Slash. I smiled; then frowned.

"Where's Mark?" I asked

Slash went down and searched. I got up and stared at Randy. I was getting angry.

Slash then comes up "I can't find him…"

"Looking for him?" yelled Randy as he lifted Mark up.

I stared in shock. "NO! Randy let him go"

Randy laughed and stared at Mark. Randy then took his trident and held it up high.

"I'm the only King here…I will rule both the land and sea" Randy yelled

"No Randy…you are making a big mistake" I yelled

"I will be king of Ocean Kingdom"

I shook my head. "Randy pleases" I cried.

Mark wakes up and stares at Randy. Mark kicked Randy and Randy lets him go. Mark got up and tackled Randy down. I smiled and tried to run to him.

Mark held Randy down. Randy used his powers to trip Mark with the water. Mark falls and rolls around.

Randy picked up the trident and stabbed Mark through the back. Mark gasped and stared in horror. I stopped and felt my heart hurting.

"MARRRRKKK!" I yelled. I stopped and fell to my knees. I stared Randy who just laid Mark down on the floor.

Mark was coughing and spitting out blood. I looked down and cried. "Mark!" I whispered

Randy laughed and held his Trident high. "Now I am the true King of Ocean Kingdom" yelled Randy.

My tears went down to the water and it turned bright blue. I stared. I got it. I stood up and stared at Randy.

"This is for you Mark" I whispered

* * *

**What will John do...now that Mark is hurt... **


	9. Chapter 9

**What will John do...**

* * *

I stared at Mark who was struggling to breathe. I then raised my hand.

A wave went up and was held high. I then brought my hand down. The waved came down and swished Randy away.

I looked at me hands. "Wow"

I then walked on top of water. I went to Mark. I kneeled down and kissed him. Mark held my hand, he then closed his eyes.

I cried out and hugged him tight. "I will avenge you…this is all for you"

I placed him down carefully. I then walked towards the ocean, as Randy was standing up. I lifted both hands and dropped them down. Bigger waves came crashing down. Randy was thrown and hits a rock.

I yelled and waves splashed around hitting Randy hard. Randy then falls on his knees.

"How could this be…you don't have the trident nor you are the ruler…how could you control the ocean"

"It's simple I'm the ocean prince" I said as I got the trident. I held it and placed down. I then looked at it to see the blood of Mark.

I closed my eyes shut. A tear went down slowly. Randy laughed and stared at me.

"He is gone John" said Randy "and there is nothing you can do"

I clinched the Trident and then charged to stab him. I yelled as the trident went through Randy's body.

The ocean stopped and it was all calm. I fell on my knees as Randy fell down to the ocean. I cried and held on to the trident.

I then felt a sharp pain. I looked down to see a sword through me. I yelled and fell to the ground. Phillip was standing in front of me.

"Sorry John…but you will pay for what you did to Randy…" Phillip yelled.

I couldn't control the ocean. I closed my eyes. Phillip lifted the sword but then I heard a yell. I opened my eyes to see Slash biting Phillip.

Phillip tried to escape, but Slash had his grip tight. Slash then let's go. Phillip was floating away. I got up and placed the trident on my stomach. My cut healed.

I then jumped on Slash and we swam towards Mark.

We both then took him to the shore. I carried him to the beach. I stared at Mark. I placed the trident on his stomach.

"Come on…" I whispered "Please"

I tried again, but nothing.

"MARK! Please…please…come on" I yelled as I started crying.

The people walked down and frowned. Some kids were crying. I looked at the sky and yelled.

"MARRKKK!" I yelled. "MARK"

I held him tight. I stared at him. Mark didn't deserve to die. I leaned and kissed him. I then hugged him crying. People fell to their knees and watched in horror.

I then looked down to see him breathing. I gasped. I then see his cut healed. Mark slowly opened his eyes. He then smiled.

I cried out and hugged him tight. "Mark" Mark hugged me back. People cheered. I had tears of joy forming.

I held to Mark for dear life.

"I love you John" he said

"I love you too…so much ….so much" I cried. Mark wiped the tear away from my cheek. Mark then kissed me.

"My prince" he whispered.

I smiled and kissed him again.

* * *

**John found his powers over the ocean...what next for the two**


	10. Chapter 10

**What's next for John...**

* * *

Mark carried me bridal style to our room. We just got married. Not, only I rule this Kingdom with Mark…but I also rule Atlantis; the ocean.

I am the Ocean Prince, and my husband Mark…is the King. I love him so much.

Mark placed me down and kissed me softly. Mark and I stood on the balcony and I stared at the ocean and the people.

It felt wonderful. I turned around and kissed Mark.

I led Mark to the room and pushed him towards the wall. Mark turned us around. Mark kissed up and down my neck. I moaned. Mark lifted my shirt and threw it. I did the same to him. I unbutton his pants and slide them down.

Mark undid my pants and slides them down. Mark kissed me along the jaw line. I moaned and hugged Mark towards me.

Mark placed his hands on my hips and lifts me up. I wrapped my legs around him. Mark held his cock and slides it in with ease. I gasped and cried out.

"OH MARK…" I moaned

Mark kissed me and thrusted slowly. Mark loved hearing my moans. I moaned and rubbed Mark's chest and back; loving the feeling of his body next to mine.

"Oh John..." he whispered

I placed my head on his neck and started moving with his thrust. Mark placed his hands on the and clawed. Mark kissed and bit down on my shoulder.

Mark then thrusted faster; I cried out and held on to him.

"Mark…Mark…yes" I moaned loudly.

Mark and I then locked eyes with each other. Both of us panting, sweating, and groaning. I closed my eyes as I was getting close.

"Open your eyes babe" Mark whispered "That's it cum for me"

"AH ah aha Mark" I moaned

I clawed Mark's back and yelled out. Mark then kissed me, holding in the cry. I moaned in his mouth. He then released and continued thrusting.

"AHHH MARK….YES" I moaned as I cummed all over my and Mark's chest.

Mark slows down and did short little thrust. Mark carried my from the wall and both of us dropped in the bed. Mark kissed me, and I just moaned.

Mark then thrusted into me; I gasped and locked eyes with him. Mark leaned down to give me a little kiss.

Mark rubbed his body against mine. I love the feeling. Mark then thrusted. I moaned and cried. God…he is good.

"Ahh John…oh…AHH" groaned Mark.

He quickened his paste. I arched my back towards him, loving every feeling of this moment. Mark was hitting my spot; I love the feeling, his cock in me.

Mark did one last thrust and I yelled out. "MAARRKKKKK"

I released and panted. Mark then grunts and did a few thrusts.

Mark then did short thrust. "OOH John…ahh…ahh" he moaned

Mark then released his seed deep inside me. I cried out and he just collapse.

Then the water came crashed down, making loud noises. Both Mark and I looked out the window. Mark then kissed me.

"You have to control that power of your" he said.

"I know…but I got carried away" I said "You made me feel so good…I just I didn't think about it"

Mark laughed and kissed me deeply.

"I love you…" he said

"I love you too" I said as I hugged him tight.

We both then fell asleep.

…

In the morning I woke and put on my robe. I then se Mark walking with his King coat on. I laughed and got the crown. I placed it on his head.

Mark then placed my crown on my head. We both smiled and went outside. We in front of the balcony and people were cheering.

I love this place. This is the best life I will ever have.

* * *

**Mark and John now rule both Atlantis and Ocean Kingdom...they had a great life...together. **


End file.
